


Knotting's Wrong Here

by Vodka112



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Omega, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka112/pseuds/Vodka112
Summary: Just another day in the office.





	Knotting's Wrong Here

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my notebook for a really looong time. But remember when firefright made that [BruJay abo fic](https://firefrightfic.tumblr.com/post/154207447121/skalidra-asked-would-you-write-me-brujay) and Bruce was saying maybe, maybe in another dimension, Jason would be different. I squealed. Then started re-writing this. Cheers.
> 
> Unbeta-ed porn.
> 
> Read the notes at the end to get some context.

Bruce puts the phone down with a sigh. Kate proves to be a ruthless negotiator, managing to make Bruce agree to a contract of an absurd amount of steel alloys that Wayne Ent. Research and Development labs wouldn’t know what to do with it. Perhaps they would and most of the surplus will go down to the cave anyway, but still. What’s Bruce going to do with about twenty tons of _excess_ steel alloy? 

He should commission Hiro to design a new Batmobile.

He’s about to place an international call when he heard a few quick raps on his office door. It opens to reveal Jason’s face.

“Hey, Bruce,” Jay greets as he looks around the room. He’s checking to see if Bruce is entertaining a guest. When he sees they’re going to be alone, he strides into the room. “Are you done for the day?”

Bruce expects him to sit on his desk, a habit he has during business hours, but Jason stops short behind the computer screens. He looks like he wants to tell Bruce something, perhaps private and personal. 

He pulls up the email his secretary sent him when he came to the office and puts his glasses on to read it. “I still have a budget meeting at 5pm,” he answers before sitting back. Jay’s face is out of focus through his glasses, and he pulls them off.

“Oh, ok,” Jason says with a trace of disappointment in his voice. Something bitter taints the air around him, sharp and strong but gone in a second. Bruce tenses up and gives Jason his full attention, sweeping his gaze through what he could see of the man. Jason looks flushed, like he ran up at least five flights of stairs. He’s still getting pinker, and Bruce is sure he’s seeing sweat starting to bead along Jay’s hairline.

“What’s going on?” Bruce asks as he stands up, his glasses forgotten on the corner of his desk. He tries to go around the desk but Jay puts up a hand to stop him. Then Jason grunts and shakes his head. His lips are in a wry twist. “Jason, what’s bothering you?”

“It’s… uh, it’s my heat. I think I’m gonna be early,” Jay replies as he rubs the back of his neck. 

Bruce covertly takes a sniff, chasing the phantom scent of Jason’s previous heats. Then he mentally shakes his head before walking around the desk. He stops a couple of feet away from Jason and holds his hand out imploringly for the other. Jay stands eerily still, his torso expanding minutely as he scents Bruce’s desire. Then he puts his hand in Bruce’s.

Bruce presses his nose against Jay’s wrist. He smells something citrus overpowering Jason’s usual oil and powder scent. Like orange mixing with something wood-like and spicy. 

It’s _enticing_ , as always.

Jason’s heat comes early at least once a year, or doesn’t come at all. Usually, he has four or five months of rest between heats. It’s been a scant 12 weeks since his last heat. He’s _early_. Bruce covers Jason’s hand with both of his and looks straight into his mate’s eyes when he asks, “What can I do for you?”

Jason flushes harder, red blossoming under the fringes of his hair, almost covering his face when he looks away. He inadvertently shows off the elegant slope of his neck, and his scent blooms for a bit. Bruce tracks his eyes as they gaze on the desk. 

Jason’s face is resigned and nonchalant when he looks back. Bruce can smell his distress in tones of chilli pepper and cayenne seeds.

“I’ll be fine. It’ll be uncomfortable, but I’ll be okay,” Jason lies. Bruce almost clicks his tongue.

“I can skip the meeting. We’ll be home in an hour,” Bruce compromises, letting go of Jason’s hand to reach for the phone in his suit jacket.

Jason lets out a small sound, much like a whimper, and his scent changes. There’s the smell of badly burnt coffee dancing around them now, and Bruce is getting distressed himself by reacting to the rejection signals from Jason’s shifting scent.

“The penthouse,” Bruce acquiesces and he moves closer to lay a hand on Jason’s lower back. He’s surprised when Jay shuffles closer to lean on him. Habit made him wrap his arms tighter around Jason, his hand brushing the hair from his mate’s face. Jay’s brow is starting to get damp.

“Shit,” Jay murmurs to Bruce’s jacket, his nose pressed on Bruce’s shoulder. There’s a sweet scent of wine washing out the burnt coffee from before. Bruce frowns.

“You’re already deep,” he growls. He stirs them to the desk and presses the door-locking button hidden underneath. There are ominous squeaks and hollow clangs from outside. The office is now impenetrable.

Bruce hugs Jason tightly, trying to engulf him in his arms as much as he could. Jay is almost as tall as him now, with shoulders just as wide as his. Jason fidgets and squirms in his embrace, his nose pressed against Bruce’s scent gland, one of the pair between the shoulders and the neck. His grip on Bruce’s shoulders almost hurt.

“I tried to rein it in,” Bruce nearly misses Jay say, already lost at the rising tide of his heat. The bitter notes are not quite gone but that spicy orange scent is enough to put Bruce in _rut_.

“You should have told me,” Bruce grouses. He pulls back and moves to the other side of Jason’s neck, where he bit their mating mark. Jay shudders when he rubs his nose against it, taking in hearty breaths of his scent.

“I’m telling you know, aren’t I?” Jason quips.

Bruce lets out a frustrated sigh. “Do you need a shot?”

“Got one after lunch. How about you?” Jason answers as he sniffs at Bruce’s collar.

The newly developed suppressants can pull back a full heat or rut by at least two hours. It’s the almost daily pills that are more important. Those mitigate sperm counts and mimic ovulation. Jason and Bruce had been on those for years now. However, most couples find suspending the cycle for a few hours more pleasurable then the alternative. 

Bruce shakes his head and takes his hands off of Jay to duck for a black box in his desk drawers. Jason takes a deep breath and he leans his hip on the desk. At last, Bruce resurfaces with the box. He pops it open. There are green and yellow syringe pens in there. He sits down on the chair and unwraps the yellow one before sticking it on his thigh. Jason cringes. The suppressant will need a couple of minutes to kick in. 

Bruce looks at Jason’s direction, to see how he’s faring. He’s shivering and clutching at his arm, his knuckles turning white. His gaze is fixed on Bruce, his eyes darkening by the minute.

Bruce throws the empty pen in the trash before raising his arms and calling out to Jason. Jay bites his lip before hopping down the desk. He’s standing in front of Bruce, their knees nearly touching. Bruce takes both of his hands slowly. Jay squirms his hand out to rest on Bruce’s shoulder. Then he lifts one leg over to sit on Bruce’s lap. The chair creaks under their combined weight, and Bruce moves to hold Jason’s lower back and thigh. 

Jason puts his arms around Bruce’s neck and kisses him. Soft and chaste at first, shifting into something richer and deeper after a while. Bruce opens his mouth and Jason’s tongue slips in his mouth. 

Their lips are slightly sore and pinked when they stop. Jason wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes are as sharp as a hawk's and focused entirely on Bruce.

“Lose the suit, B,” he growls. Bruce narrows his eyes before obeying. He can feel Jay eyeing him like a predator as he unbuttons his cuffs and then his collar. He throws his jacket on the desk, then his dress shirt. Jason snarls, losing what little patience he has, and he tugs Bruce to him by his undershirt for another full kiss. Then he yanks the shirt out of Bruce’s pants.

Jason stops the kiss long enough to tear the offending piece of clothing off of Bruce’s head. His hands roam the expanse of Bruce’s chest, littered with scars and graying hair. Then he noses B’s neck and collarbone. Jason had bitten their mating mark almost on Bruce’s shoulder in an effort to hide it from paparazzi. Jason finds the mark now and bites down on it viciously. Bruce jerks in surprise, his body reacting to the consistent pressure on his gland, readying him for Jason’s heat.

It takes a long time before Jason releases him. He sighs contentedly as he rests his head on Bruce’s shoulder. The flesh surrounding the bite is puffy and sore. Jay puts his tongue on it in small kittenish licks. A poor attempt at soothing the gland underneath the skin.

“Satisfied?” Bruce asks in a low purr.

“Very,” Jason answers, his voice breathy and low. Then he chuckles. “Much satisfied. Very content.”

Bruce lets out a tiny groan. “Not you too.”

“Who d’you think started that trend, _old man_?” Jason smirks. His eyes are alight with mischief and the corners of his mouth curl into that self-satisfied smirk. Bruce has no choice but to kiss him again, to lick the happiness from that mouth.

Jason sighs into the kiss, grinding his ass on Bruce’s erection the entire time. His scent is beyond overpowering now. Bruce can feel himself getting drunk on it and Jason’s a hair’s breadth away from reason. He’s panting and he can’t seem to make up his mind between kissing Bruce and rubbing all over him, marking him with his scent. 

At last, he groans. “Bruce, you gotta fuck me.”

Bruce nods his assent. “Yes,” he adds as an after-thought.

“On the desk. Now, or I’m riding you,” Jason says through gritted teeth. 

Bruce lets Jay's scent fill his lungs before he hastily pushes his mate away. The air clears up a little, a small reprieve from Jason’s heady scent. Jay leans back on the desk, his legs spread like an invitation. He’s still talking.

“You were on the phone all day. I kept thinking—I wanted to bust in here and—Bruce, B, you gotta— _shit_.”

Bruce unlatches Jay’s belt and pants, wrapping warm hand on Jason’s cock. There’s precome sliding down the slit of Jason’s cockhead and Bruce can see the spots staining his underwear. Jason bucks when Bruce gives him a squeeze, running his fist tightly up and down Jay’s cock.

“I’m gonna make a mess if you keep doing that,” Jason confesses as Bruce teases him. Bruce takes his hand off and licks his palm. It tastes bitter and salty and something else entirely Jason. He puts his hand on his mate's cock again. Jay knocks his head back, his hips twitching towards Bruce’s closed fist. Bruce holds the back of his head and pulls him into a kiss. Then he lets go and yanks Jason’s pants down his thighs. 

Jason’s letting out little gasps of air as Bruce kneels. He lays a hand on Jay’s hip, either to steady himself or to keep Jason from moving too much.

“ _Oh, god._ Bruce,” Jason whimpers as Bruce takes the head of his cock into his mouth. It's salty and he runs his tongue under the head and around the slit to get more of Jason's cum. He keeps at it, sucking and bobbing his head through Jay’s pained whines, taking more and more of his length in his mouth. Jason grips the side of the desk with his hands, his hips moving in tiny thrusting motions.

“Bruce— _yeah_. _Right_ there. Like _that_ ,” Jason murmurs, his voice taking a shade of moaning as if he’s close to the edge already. Bruce’s fingers slip between his ass cheeks and rub at his sopping hole. Bruce can feel slick sliding down Jason’s rump and he moans around Jason’s cock. His mate is wet because of him, absolutely soaking. He rubs Jason’s hole with his middle finger, sinking deeper. Jay knocks his head back again as a questing finger breaches him. He's soft inside, spasming with need and pleasure. Bruce gives him small thrusts with his finger, getting deeper each time. When he’s all the way in, his finger starts stroking and curling, searching. He works his throat around Jay's cock, sucking him to the root and his nose pressed against his pubic hair. It's ecstasy, being surrounded by his mate. His senses all wholly given to his mate, to the taste of him, feel of him, smell of him. Jason lets out a dying gasp as his hand darts to grab Bruce by his hair.

“Bruce, I’m gonna— _I’m_ _gonna_ —”

Jason lets out a strangled cry as he spills into Bruce’s mouth. It’s fast. Bruce almost didn’t taste his cum, skidding past his tongue, straight down his throat. Still, he sucks Jason dry, his eyes never leaving his lover's face. Jay's mouth is open, like he can't believe he orgasmed in Bruce's mouth. His face is flushed and his abdominal muscles are wonderfully taught. Bruce loves him like this.

When Jay's done, Bruce lets his cock slip from his mouth and withdraws his finger from Jason’s hole. Jay whines but he’s too busy gulping in huge breaths of air to voice that complaint.

Bruce wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Then he braces himself standing back up, his knees giving little protest. Jason leans farther on the desk, almost laying down on it. The quarter budget graph crumples under his right hand. Bruce thanks whatever providence came over him when he had the monitors screwed to place on his desk. They hold tight, not even a squeak while Jason let himself go in Bruce's mouth. The keyboard is holographic and switched itself off when it tumbled to its side. Bruce follows the hand that knocked it over, calloused fingers up clothed arms to Jason's flushed face. Bruce cradles his face in his hands as he kisses him, with Jason’s tongue chasing the taste of his own release in Bruce’s mouth.

Its easy to slide his hands down to Jason's arms, a long caress. His fingers trace where he knows the dips and bumps on Jay's skin are hidden by his shirt. Each whorl and shallow will remind Bruce of Jason's tenacity to survive, as well as Bruce's many failures and missteps. He puts his hands on Jason's muscled chest and runs tender fingers on his thick chest. Jay hums and he puts his palms on Bruce's stomach in turn. His fingers tease through Bruce's graying happy trail.

Soon enough, Jason’s scent begins to spike again. Bruce pulls back and motions for Jay to turn over. He happily flops on his front. Bruce goes down on his knees again, slower now. He takes his time opening Jason up with his fingers and his mouth.

It doesn’t take long before Jason starts complaining. “Bruce, you promised fucking,” he says, managing to whine and growl at the same time. Bruce licks the slick on his balls like a punishment.

“We’re getting there, _brat_ ,” Bruce answers in a raspy hoarse voice. He nips at Jay’s ass cheek one last time before getting up. Much slower this time because his knees didn’t appreciate carrying most of his weight for so long.

He unbuckles his belt and pushes his pants to his feet. Then he takes his cock out, flushed and ready. He licks his palm and wraps it on his cock.

“You should make me lick you. Make you wet for me,” Jason says, his voice muffled by the desk and papers strewn about. Bruce’s eyes snap forward, taking in Jay’s face and darkened eyes.

Bruce stops and considers. “You want my cock in your mouth, boy?” he says in a voice that Jason swore, once, can get him from zero to ninety.

Sure enough, Jason lifts his head high and nods enthusiastically. “Yeah.”

Bruce nods and moves back as Jason turns over. He gets down on his knees, his hands reaching for Bruce’s hips, his mouth open and wanting. Bruce steps forward. He grips the edge of the desk, his hips swaying towards Jay’s warm mouth. Jason’s eager, making loud wet sounds with his mouth and choking himself on cock. His head barely clears the desk and Bruce had to stop thinking about the many other liaisons they’d had in this very same room. They’ve done almost everything except the cock-into-hole sex they’re attempting now. If Bruce thinks about anything other than giving Jay what he wants, he’d burst and they’ll have to wait till his knot goes down before they can do more with it. Bruce has been hard for a while now. His endurance can only take so much.

He tries to pull away but Jason whines and grabs his hips to keep him still.

“Jason, let go,” Bruce commands. Jason blatantly closes his eyes and sucks harder, his cheeks hollowed. “I can’t give you what you really want _if you_ _don’t let go_ , Jay.”

A flash of irritation passes through Jason’s eyes before he reluctantly lowers his hands. Bruce pulls out of his wet mouth.

“Stand up and take your pants off,” Bruce orders. Jason stands up as he toes off his shoes. Then he kicks his pants to the side after he shimmies out of it. 

Bruce takes his face in his hands, kisses him fully before pushing him down the desk. He lifts Jay’s legs, one after the other, to wrap around his waist. Then he rubs Jason’s hole with the head of his cock.  

“Bruce, c’mon!” Jason groans.

Bruce playfully nips Jay’s mate mark before taking his cock in his hand and lining up. Jay knocks his head against the desk when Bruce’s cock breaches him. 

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Bruce says as his hips give short thrusts, waiting for Jason to loosen up before thrusting more of his cock inside.

“I’ll think about it,” Jason replies, his voice tight, and Bruce growls before yanking his jacket from the side of the desk and rolling it. He jams it under Jason’s head. Then he kisses Jason again because he was close enough to do it.

Bruce lets out a short grunt when he’s in to the hilt. Jason’s tight all around him and he can hear Jay breathing through his nose. Bruce keeps as still as he can, waiting for Jason’s body to remember his girth. Finally, Jay nods and Bruce starts thrusting, small pushes that can drive Jason wild if he does it the right way. Slowly, carefully, he pulls back more, his thrusts getting longer and harder every time.

Jason’s wailing now, giving soft cries of pleasure every time Bruce’s cock rubs a pleasurable spot in him. Bruce is lost in the pleasure himself. His knot is a small bulb pushing insistently at Jason’s hole while Bruce is rooting his nose through Jason’s shirt, looking for their mate mark. He gets frustrated and yanks the battered shirt open, its shiny buttons jumping in different directions. Jay’s not wearing an undershirt and Bruce gets distracted with his chest. The desk squeals under them, the force of his thrusts making Jason's gratuitous flesh bounce. His eyes get stuck on Jay's pebbled nipples. He takes one in his mouth, laying his tongue flat on it first before sucking and laying his teeth on it a little. Jason gasps loud when Bruce clamps down hard. 

“Bruce, c’mon—! _Knot_ me. _Please_ ,” Jason begs. Bruce pulls his mouth from his nipples and kisses Jason hungrily, slowing their frantic fucking. Jay lets go first, gasping for air as Bruce fucks him gently and deeper, grinding his knot against Jason’s hole. Then Bruce shifts to bite their mate mark.

Jason comes with a shout, hot spurts of his cum splattering on his torso. Bruce pushes his bulbous knot through his tightening hole, keeping his hips pressed against Jay’s ass as he unloads. His balls are tight and he twitches as he comes and comes. 

When he finishes, he loosens his jaw. The bite is wonderfully red and puffy on Jay's neck. He's still blissed out on the desk and they both take deep breaths, luxuriating on their combined scents. 

Bruce can feel the charge building between them, pushing them to another climax that would unknot them. Bruce takes Jay’s thighs from around his waist and pushes them to his chest. Jason holds them in place as Bruce starts to move. Small, short thrusts because of his overblown knot. Bruce grinds his hips in a circular motion. It never fails to make Jason moan. Jay takes his cock in his hand and Bruce shifts his balance to hold Jay’s other leg in place.

“I’m gonna come on your knot. _Bruce_ ,” Jay says his voice hoarse and tight.

“Do it,” Bruce replies, wanting to see Jason come again, with his mouth open in a silent shout, his eyes always more than a little surprised before screwing shut, his chest heaving with every breath.

Jason erupts again, strings of cloudy white cum landing high on his jaw. Bruce leans down and licks it. Then he thrusts one final time, pushing his hips flush against Jay’s ass and spurting. His balls are tight and twitchy and it takes him a while to relax. Bit by bit, his knot shrinks inside Jay’s clenching body.

“Man, I needed that,” Jason says, sounding raspy and breathy. His cheeks are red and Bruce eyes the trail of sweat pouring down his brow. He licks it off of Jason’s cheeks, tasting the salt on his skin, before giving him a long kiss.

Jason smells so right, tastes so right. Bruce doesn’t want to pull away—

Bruce shakes his head, fighting against his rut instincts. He pulls out gingerly. 

“We’re staying at the penthouse,” he makes himself say. Pulling a drawer open, he takes out a box of tissues. He wipes his cock and throws the tissue in the bin before attempting to fix his appearance. Jason’s still staring at the ceiling and Bruce has to push the box to him before he remembers to clean himself up. Bruce winces when Jason tries to put his shirt back together. Half of his buttons are gone, wiry pieces of strings hang guiltily in their place.

They make themselves almost presentable. Bruce pushes his shirt on Jason before he gets his spare from the same drawer. Then he chucks Jason’s torn shirt in the trash. His jaw clenches tight when he deactivates the security around the office and he tries to surreptitiously roll his jaw loose.

Bruce takes a slow breath in. The office smells like a den.

Jason lays a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s blow this joint,” he says. Then he walks away and through the doors leading out of their shared place.

Bruce trails after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce is, like, ancient in this fic. Which I find really funny. So Context: Jason's been trying to get laid in Bruce's Wayne Tower office for sometime now. They've had a really rocky start with their relationship, no thanks to a lot of trauma, etc. So Jay keeps pushing Bruce, gently, to show affection whenever and Bruce sort of accepts this as Jason being a little exhibitionist. Bruce gives in anyway because you can't look at that face and NOT and Jason takes that as validation that Bruce doesn't think its shameful being with him.
> 
> Ahem. They have issues.
> 
> So they keep making out everywhere, to the consternation of the whole family. But Bruce has never fucked Jason in his Wayne Ent Office yet. Bruce is eerily efficient at timing their heats and ruts and while getting fucked all around the penthouse was fun, Jason really, really wants to do it in the office. 
> 
> And luck of all luck, his heat comes in a little early. Frick yeah. *insert Jay's troll face*
> 
> Then, on Bruce's side of things. He just wants to keep Jay in a soft lighted place with a lot of bedding and food. And, just, you know, take care of him and be a possessive shit. Bruce had really good control over his urges a few years back, when Jason was still healing and would not appreciate all the looming Bruce wanted to do. But Bruce is getting old and sometimes he just wants to leave a lot of lovebites and hickies on Jason's skin, or suckle on his nipples. Jay just laughs and lets him at it. (Jay kinda gets off on making Bruce do all he wants to do but won't because Control and Discipline.)
> 
> Then a few more years down the line and Jason really gets a crack at how looming and growly Bruce can be when they're close to heat/rut. Everyone hides a bit because Bruce, paragon of self-control, starts growling at anyone trying to get Jason to do work. Imagine this possessive grandpa with a cane. Now you see why Jason's laughing.
> 
> I love how we have a tag for desk sex. :D


End file.
